Meddling and dealings of fate
by opaque-girl
Summary: Blaise Zabini had never believed in things like fate and destiny. But beliefs change, and the entry of a certain Parvati Patil in his life was nothing less than the meddling of fate.


Written for Amy (Amy is rocking) and JacksonFrost as a late Birthday present :) Happy Birthday to both of you :) I have never written Blaise/Parvati before but I hope I did justice to them :)

Special thanks to xakemii for the amazing beta work :)

Blaise Zabini had never believed in things like fate and destiny. But beliefs change, and the entry of a certain Parvati Patil in his life was nothing less than the meddling of fate. It seemed, that destiny was a funny little thing, that kept throwing them together, and all they could do was to bore the consequences.

He had been walking down the stairs of Zabini Quidditch Enterprises, when she came down, flying into him. He caught her in his arms, and the world seemed to stop as she stared into his eyes. Later, he found out that she was his new secretary, appointed by his lovely manager.

He had always steered clear of woman, because he loathed them. Living with the likes of Marietta Zabini does that to a person, he assumed. His mother was nothing but a cold veined murderer, and the girls he met at Hogwarts were no different. They might not have been killers, but they were all greedy little wenches, who chased after his money. That wasn't to say that he was gay and interested in men instead. No, that was certainly not the case. Woman were good, but only when they were silent, lying on his bed, ready to bid adieu to him the next morning.

So he stayed away from Parvati Patil, minding his own business and telling her business. But alas, life wasn't that easy. Because Parvati Patil was nothing less than a hurricane, who somehow always managed to do something wrong, which would often leave Blaise banging his head on the wall. He screamed at her, yelled at her, but it was no good. She yelled at him back, boss be damned, and he was all up for firing her - but fate meddled, and he got the biggest Quidditch order ever, all thanks to Parvati, and now firing her was out of question, because the stupid clients insisted that she had to be present during the meetings. So that night, he called her up, and told her to meet him, because the clients wanted the project report by tomorrow. But Parvati Patil was no ordinary witch - she was a crazy little Gryffindor, who went crazier after hearing that he wanted to meet her, all alone, at night's 11 o clock. She called him a bundle of funny names in Hindi, and finally after an hour, managed to calm down and grasp the simple little concept that he did not want to have sex with her, but rather prepare the project report.

Still, she insisted on meeting in the office itself. He agreed, because, well, what choice did he have? So they met, sat together to prepare a good, decent project report. Simple right? Not really, because fate was bored and decided to intervene again, this time by sticking the stupid door shut. No spell, no magic, no floo network seemed to work, and they were stuck together the whole night, in the dull meeting room together. Parvati ranted on and on about him doing something to the door on purpose and Blaise was forced to cast the silencing charm on the dim-witted witch to shut her up. On the upside, the project report was done fabulously and his clients were very happy. The downside was, however, that the night was an extremely long one, and Parvati somehow managed to end up sleeping on his shoulder on the couch, with his clock wrapped around her, to stop her from freezing. This awkward position, discovered by his other office workers in the morning, caused more havoc.

And then the party happened. They had organized the party to impress their clients, and it was a nice formal event. Parvati arrived a tad late, looking breathtaking, in her white chiffon sari, the traditional Indian dress. He wasn't really the dancing type, but the clients dragged him to the dance floor. He obliged, and suddenly Parvati was thrown into his arms once again, this time for a waltz. She was beautiful dancer, and all was going well - until a jealous Pansy Parkinson stepped on her sari, tearing it apart. So Parvati stood there, covering herself with her hands, tears streaming down her face. He stood there for a while, not really knowing what to do, and then took of his dress robes, wrapping it around her, because he knew that was the right thing to do.

Really, that should have been the end of the dilemma called Parvati Patil - but sadly, it wasn't. There was much more to come. Such as being stuck together at Hardey's Hotel, waiting for a client, who never came. She was a crazy little witch - he had always known that, but never experienced it with such full force. That night, he even did that. She chatted animatedly with the waiter, discussing the ingredients of every damn dish on their menu, because she was a pure vegetarian and would touch nothing that had egg or chicken in it and then proceeded to chatter non-stop with him, because she was bored and it was hard to stay silent all evening.

Finally, the dinner was served and Parvati proceeded to make a complete mess of her _Ramen _- because apparently she never had Japanese noodles before, and didn't know how to eat them. And then, when she noticed it was raining, she ran outside like a little child, forgetting Blaise and her now-ruined_ Ramen _noodles. She opened her arms wide open and spun around in the rain, jumping in the rain puddles. Blaise watched her from far, not really knowing what he himself was doing. He should be dragging her inside, not staring at her and smiling. Suddenly, she stopped dancing, and for a minute, he thought that she might have caught him staring. But she hadn't. In fact, her laughter had suddenly turned into tears, as if she was remembering a very bitter memory. He ran to her, holding her arms and asking her what was wrong, but he got no answers. Instead, she wrapped her arms around him and placed her head on his shoulders, tears still streaming down her face. His hands found place at her waist, and the world around them seemed to stop again - because fate had finally achieved its motive.


End file.
